Eye of the Tiger Part 2(TDM)
This episode starts with a fight.This fight happens in the "Brave Wands" 'room.Zoey and Courtney fights something no one knows.Other "'Brave Wand" members tryning to break them and they managae to do that.Trent takes Zoey "What happened? Why you two were fighting"says Trent curiosly "Nothing"says Zoey angrily "C'mon you can tell me anything"says Trent "I said nothing happened.Okay?"says Zoey fiercely "You're trying to end us"says Cameron angrily "No I'm not"says Courtney "You know she's a only winner in this team right"says Cameron fiercely "So?"says Courtney "So you better act her nice"says Cameron "Yeah right?"says Courtney with laughing Don invites all competitors to the sports field for the next competition.This competition will consist of 3 rounds, the first round between "Talented Cloaks" and "Loser Brooms".The competition was an American football and the team that scored the first 3 points will qualify for the final round. "Don are'nt you forget something"says Trent "No I don't think so"says Don "Really??"says Owen closely at Don's face "Chris won't be with us tonight"says Don "We didn't make our breakfast you idiot"says Dakota "Okay,okay.You've got 20 minutes to wash your face,change your outfits and eat breakfast.You better be hurry"says Don Don is very angry with the contestants for exceeding the time he gave them. "It's been one hour"says Don angrily "Sorry but you can't except a person do this things you say in twenty minutes"says Heather And the race begins.Don calls "Talented Cloaks" and "Loser Brooms" back to the stage and he whistles.The ball is on Duncan, then he punches the "Loser Brooms" contestants one by one "Bye,bye losers"says Duncan happily "Pass me"says Gwen And he passes to Gwen and and she quicklys take the ball to the score but he didn't see the threat coming.Owen blocks the Gwen.She tries to stop but she can't and she hits to Owen and faints.Owen takes the ball and goes for score and the first point goes to "Loser Brooms".The competition continues controversially and thanks to Duncan the second point goes to "Talented Cloaks".The last point, thanks to Max, goes to "Talented Cloaks" and "Talented Cloaks" qualifies for the final round. Next is the second round, where "Toxic Snakes" and "Brave Wands" compete.The ball is on Jo, but she quickly loses it to Mike. "Thanks"says Mike He loses the ball to Alejandro,Zoey trips Alejandro and knocks him down and score by taking the ball.They give a three minute break.Toxic Snake cuddle up to make plans "Okay we need to make something"says Jo "I've got a plan listen to me.We're gonna take our tops to distract them"says Heather "I'm not gonna do it"says Lindsay angrily "If you're not gonna do it,I'm gonna make your life miserable"says Heather fiercely but Lindsay doesn't care "Toxic Snakes" and "Brave Wands" meet again for the next round.Thanks to Alejandro the number goes to "Toxic Snakes".Heather takes out her pepper powder in her pocket and sprinkle on the ball.Last point goes to "Toxic Snakes" again with using trick but you know that Total Drama has no rules. "Talented Cloaks" and "Toxic Snakes" come to the stage for the last round and team who gets first point wins the last round and the whole challenge While they compete "Hey Gwen I'm so happy to see you again"says Heather happily "Thanks"says Gwen but she pushes her away and she takes the ball from her and goes for the score.But Duncan trips her and takes the ball competition is very contentious and the winner of this race is "Toxic Snakes" Since the "Loser Brooms" comes last in the first round they became losers.The winning team wins a week in Paris.One person goes from the losing team.Chris takes the losing team and goes into the dark room, the chamber also has torch to illuminate only. In the dark chamber "Contestants will go to a booth to select the person to be eliminated and they will choose the contestant they want to eliminate from the flying cards and they throw it in a box front of them"says Chris "Those who are safe will receive a scepter."adds Don MacArthur, Beth, Shawn, Sanders takes a scepter.Last wand goes to Owen and Topher gets eliminated first "Topher now it's time for to you say goobye with a song"says Chris And he sings "Eye of the Tiger" by the band called "Survivor" "This isn't sad but who cares."Loser Brooms" made a good decision by getting rid of a stinky contest.I'm Chris McLean"says Chris "And I'm Don"adds Don "And joins us on the next episode of Total...Drama...Magic"says both Category:Total Drama Magic episodes